Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 435
... Wearing his Dusk costume, Peter Parker follows the villains known as Bloodscream and Roughhouse after they were released on bail. Unfortunately, he is almost spotted and has to hide. After seeing them enter a boat on the peir, Dusk departs to return home.Peter mentions how a bounty on his head has prevented him from going out as Spider-Man. This bounty started when Norman Osborn tricked Spider-Man into attacking him in , things got more serious when the wall-crawler is framed for the murder of a crook named Joey-Z in . When he tells his wife Mary Jane what happened, she is not happy that he put himself at risk for following two leg-breakers hired by the Black Tarantula.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. This is especially true since Peter's was so soundly defeated when he last fought the Black Tarantula.Peter, as Spider-Man, was soundly defeated by the Black Tarantula in . Peter assures her that he was just having an off night, but she points out the obvious -- although he has been Spider-Man for years, he has little experience for the various identities that he has recently developed in order to continue crime fighting.Peter points out that he still managed to defeat the Looter, the Vulture, the Trapster, and Blastaar. These battles occurred in , , - , and respectively. She is less impressed with the fact that Peter -- as Ricochet -- is going to meet with the Rose's assassin Delilah who is plotting to attack the Black Tarantula. Peter assures her that he is sharp enough to outwit his foes, however she believes otherwise when pointing out that he mixed up parts of his Spider-Man costume when putting on his Ricochet outfit. While at the Rose's penthouse, Delilah tells her employer about her recruitment of Riochet to their cause. The Rose isn't certain if they can trust this newcomer, however she assures him that Riochet will be useful, especially since he cannot be tied to the Rose. Meanwhile, Don Fortunato visits the Black Tarantula and marvels over the fact that the South American mobster stole Spider-Man's mask and now has it on display. The Black Tarantula is growing impatient with the fact that the Rose hasn't arrived yet. To pass the time, Don Fortunato decides to entertain his partner with a legend he once heard. He recalls how when Marco Polo visited China in the 13th Century, an unnamed scholar who accompanied the legendary explorer became interested learning the martial arts that were performed in this region. That this warrior soon learned their secrets and was given the key to immortality. He concludes this tale by saying that some believe that this immortal warrior was still alive to this day. Before the Tarantula can answer, the Rose finally arrives. Meanwhile, in a warehouse in on the island of Euboea, the Brotherhood of Scriers are meeting to discuss their mission to eliminate Alison Mongraine tying up a loose end of one of their schemes.Alison Mongraine was hired by Norman Osborn and was involved in the scheme to cause Mary Jane to have a miscarriage during the Revelations story arc. After, she was assigned to yet another mission until . What she was taking care of is revealed during the Final Chapter story arc. Suddenly, a man cloaked in shadow comes crashing through the wall seeking to tie up some loose ends of his own. Back in New York, the Black Tarantula returns to his hideout and checks in with his assistant Chesbro. The Tarantula is amused that Don Fortunato and the Rose have no idea of his true reasons for coming to New York, or how off base Fortunato's investigation into his past has been. He then learns that Bloodscream and Roughhouse have returned from their failed mission and wait for his next orders.Bloodstorm and Roughhouse's mission for the Black Tarantula was foiled by Wolverine in . When Bloodstorm and Roughhouse go on the move again, they are unaware that they are being followed by Ricochet and Delilah. When they meet with Chesbro, Ricochet becomes concerned because he has seen him around the Empire State University campus and wonders if he is being spied on. He becomes more concerned when Delilah identifies Chesbro as one of the Black Tarantula's minions. The pair come crashing into the restaurant the two are meeting with Chesbro. While they are busty with Bloodscream and Roughhouse, Chesbro manages to escape in the confusion. In the ensuing battle, Ricochet drives off Roughhouse and Bloodstorm flees after bleeding out Delilah. That's when the police arrive and try to arrest Ricochet, forcing him to flee the scene. However, he knows where the Black Tarantula's minions have gone. After changing into his Dusk costume, Peter ambushes Roughhouse and Bloodstorm inside the ship they have been hiding out in. After initially attacking them as Dusk, the hero slips away and changes back into Ricochet and ambushes them again. While they are disorientated by this new attack, Ricochet ducks out and changes costumes once more, this time attacking his enemies as Prodigy. After tossing Roughhouse overboard, Prodigy then changes into the Hornet. After taking down Bloodstorm, Hornet waits for Roughhouse to emerge from the water and knocks him out with some tranquilizer darts. With the battle over, Bloodstorm offers Hornet information about the Black Tarantula in exchange for their freedom. Back in Greece, Joe Robertson has gone to the local hospital to meet with Alison Mongraine. Unfortunately, she had already checked out and hospital staff has no idea where she went. That's when paramedics come rushing in with one of the Scrier's on a stretcher. Looking at the scars on the man's face Joe instantly recognizes the burns as the Mark of Kaine. While back in Manhattan, Hornet decides to take Bloodstorm's offer. The only thing the mercenary provides is nothing but a photo of his wife, Shantal Wilsk, and Marina Caches. Looking at this leaves Hornet to believe that the Black Tarantula is either after Mary Jane or one of her friends. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}